InuYasha's Midsummer Night Dream
by TehCrow
Summary: Rated for language. This is an AU fic, where all the characters are doing a play - A Midsummer's Night Dream. I'm not very good at summaries, but Miroku seems to be happy...


This is an Alternate Universe fic. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and anyone else you can think of goes to this high school. Gotcha?   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Don't own A Midsummer Night's Dream either.   
  
I was looking at my Winamp playlist with a friend, and there's like.... Elton John, Disco, Wild Cherry, Duel of Fates, a Beethoven Rave Remix, Duel of Fates Techno Remix, the Disney theme for Pirates of the Carribean (the song that's played on the ride at Disneyland), a Ranma ½ theme, and ... an SNL Skit. The King Tut one... With the blender.   
  
I'm scared.   
  
_'thinking'_  
"talking"  
  
---   
  
They waited for the teacher to give them the word, then they could open their slips of paper. InuYasha was curious, but didn't really care what he would be playing, though. His friends Sango and Kagome, were. He leaned forward and stared at the back of Kikyo's head, who sat in front of him.   
  
"You may see," The teacher's voice shook him from his daydreaming about Kikyo, and to the matter at hand.   
  
"I'm Puck!" Miroku shouted happily. "That's a cool name.... Puck..." he said, quieter. He kept repeating the word 'Puck' throughout the entire class with excitement. "Puck,"   
  
"I'm a fairy," Sango said, staring at her slip of paper. She looked at the script, and saw that the fairy and Puck would be chatting with each other. "Oh god..."   
  
"Puck," Miroku giggled. InuYasha opened his. '_I'm..._'  
  
"BOTTOM!?" InuYasha yelled. The entire class laughed.   
  
"Well, brother, I knew you were an ass, but this is just too much..." Sesshomaru said, from two seats to his left. He had a smirk on his face, which was rare, since Sesshomaru rarely had any other facial expression except agitation.   
  
"Oh yeah? What did you get?" "I don't feel I have to answer you," he chuckled.   
  
"I'm Oberon..." Naraku said, from his seat beside Kikyo. "I control the entire play," he chuckled. "Fitting for me,"   
  
"I'm Titania," Kikyo said, eyes half lidded with slight annoyance. "I don't want to fall in love with an ass,"   
  
That struck a blow in InuYasha, his gut suddenly felt like someone had jabbed a knife through it. "It's just a play..." he grunted, unhappily.   
  
"Puck!"   
  
---   
  
The class started reharsing shortly after, and he'd have to act the part of Bottom. It annoyed him, his character trying to act cool when InuYasha felt that he, himself, already was. He'd taken a seat, and it was now the first scene of the second act. Kikyo and Naraku were now up front, rehearsing their lines flawlessly. Miroku was also at the front of the class, happy with his hands in his pockets. He mouthed the word "Puck" over and over again. Kikyo glared at Naraku.   
  
"Not for thy fairy kingdom. Fairies, away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay." And she made her way back to her seat.  
  
"Well, go thy way: thou shalt not from this grove 'till I torment thee for this injury." He turned slightly from where Kikyo was, expression a mixture of anger and thoughtfulness, though he was still reading off the script. "My gentle Puck, come hither." Miroku jumped beside Naraku, with glee, script in hand. "Thou rememberest since once I sat upon a promontory, and heard a mermaid on a dolphin's back... uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath that the rude sea grew civil at her song and certain stars shot madly from their spheres, to hear the sea-maid's music."   
  
"I remember," Miroku replied. InuYasha zoned out as Naraku rambled on – something about mermaids and cupid and an arrow. "I'll put a girdle 'round the earth in forty minutes," Miroku replied, and left the stage.   
  
The class passed slowly as InuYasha started drawing in his mathbook. He sighed. Double period. This was going to be a looooong day... A long time passed, and Naraku and Miroku were back on stage. Naraku was actually, fairly well at acting, and he had discovered that Sesshomaru was playing Demetrius and Rin was Helena. He'd seen the Kagome girl walk to the front, but wasn't listening.   
  
"Fare thee well, nymph: ere he do leave this grove, thou shalt fly him and he shall seek thy love." Naraku chuckled, somewhat grimly and evilly. Miroku gaily hopped to Naraku's side. "Hast thou the flower there? Welcome, wanderer."   
  
"Ay, there it is," Miroku replied. He handed Naraku a pencil with a pencil sharpener on top. Naraku glanced at it, confused and dumbfounded for a moment.   
  
"I pray thee, give it me." It was about there that InuYasha dozed off.  
  
---   
  
"InuYasha. INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled into InuYasha's sensitive ears.   
  
"Owww- fuck, Miroku!" Inu growled at him, covering his ears and opening his eyes to glare. Everyone was leaving, so he thought it must be lunch time.   
  
"Gladly. Not with you, though." Was the reply. A stupid grin was plastered on Miroku's face.  
  
"Pervert. C'mon, let's go get lunch," Inu said, stretching and leading the way.   
  
"I'm Puck! I love that name ... Puck... It just sounds so good..." Miroku said, eyes glazed over at the pleasant memory of being named so.   
  
"Like fuck?"   
  
"Yes. Exactly," Miroku giggled. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and his stomach growled.   
  
"I'm fucking-"   
  
"Pucking," he was cut off by Miroku.   
  
"...Fine, Miroku, I'm PUCKING hungry," InuYasha said, annoyed as hell, walking the hallways. "You're not the one who has to be a pucking ass, okay?" he snarled, barely audiable.   
  
"Puck."   
  
---   
  
That's all I have in me tonight, okay? I have math homework. Hate it with me. 


End file.
